Breath
by Resia's Resia
Summary: Minato biasanya menghela nafas saat lega, bingung, atau pun mencoba tenang. Itu kebiasaannya. Tapi, sekarang ia tak bisa menjalani kebiasaannya. Kebiasaan itu hilang, saat ia tak kembali bernafas. Mind to Read-Review? Per favore?


Breath

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, story's idea © Ravarion Accidia.

Rated : K+

Genre : Angst / Hurt / Comfort

Character(s) : Namikaze Minato – Uzumaki Kushina.

Warning : Canon, no dialog.

**-x-x-x-**

**ENJOY**

**-x-x-x**

Ia menghela nafas.

Untuk kesekian kalinya.

Namikaze Minato duduk diam di sebuah bangku taman dan memandang satu objek di hadapannya.

Uzumaki Kushina.

Kekasihnya selama beberapa tahun belakangan ini. Seharusnya ia senang mendapat kekasih yang cantik dan baik seperti Kushina–walau ia akui kalau kekasihnya itu sedikit _boyish_. Hanya sedikit, berbeda dengan dulu.

Minato merogoh sesuatu di balik saku celananya. Sebuah kotak kecil berwarna hitam.

Ia menghela nafas sambil membukanya, sebuah cincin berhias sebutir permata bening di tengahnya dan di kelilingi oleh lekukan-lekukan indah.

Malam ini, ia akan melamar Kushina.

**-x-x-x-**

Ia menghelas nafas.

Lagi.

Minato duduk di sebuah kursi. Di sana ada sebuah jubah bercorak api di belakangnya. Dan empat foto berjajar di salah satu dinding, foto para Hokage yang pernah memerintah Konoha. Foto paling kiri melukiskan seseorang berambut pirang yang mencuat kemana-mana dan mata berwarna biru dengan kelopak mata agak sipit.

Namikaze Minato. Refleksi dirinya sendiri.

Hokage. Gelar yang ia sandang sekarang, yang berarti ia harus memimpin Konoha, desa ninja yang besar ini.

Ia memandang tumpukan kertas-kertas di hadapannya. Ia menghela nafas lagi.

Ia harus mengerjakan ini semua. Kertas-kerts itu bagian dari pekerjaannya.

Akhirnya ia sadar, menjadi seorang Hokage memang berat kalau menimbang kertas-kertas di hadapannya.

**-x-x-x-**

Ia menghela nafas.

Akhirnya.

Dalam tiga belas jam terakhir, akhirnya ia menghela nafas lega.

Anak pertamanya lahir. Dengan tampang berbinar ia masuk ke ruangan perawatan, tempat istrinya berada setelah tiga belas jam berjuang.

Wajah putih Kushina masih memerah kecapaian, ia memeluk buntalan handuk hangat berwarna biru. Bayinya.

Rambut pirang yang masih halus dan jarang serta mata biru indah bagai lautan terlihat, turunan dari Minato. Kelopak matanya yang besar memperlihatkan kedua matanya, turunan dari Kushina. Ini benar-benar anak mereka.

Minato sungguh tak tahu ia akan sebahagia ini. Kamisama sungguh baik padanya, memberikan semua yang ia butuhkan. Keluarga yang bahagia, jabatannya sebagai Hokage dan rakyatnya yang menyayangi Minato sebagai pemimpin yang diidamkan semua negara.

Ia sangat bersyukur telah mendapatkan semua ini.

**-x-x-x-**

Ia menghela nafas.

Entah ke berapa kalinya.

Seorang jounin memberitahunya kalau salah satu Juubi, iblis musang ekor sembilan menyerang. Ia harus segera menghentikkannya. Segera.

Ia mulai memikirkan cara bagaimana mengusir iblis itu. Setidaknya, membuatnya hilang.

Tak ada cara lain. Ia telah mengetahui bagaimana juubi di hilangkan. Penyegelan.

Oh, tidak.

Ia menghela nafas berat.

Tapi, ini tugasnya sebagai Hokage. Melindungi rakyat dan daerahnya.

**-x-x-x-**

Ia menghela nafas.

Ke berapa kalinya.

Sepasang mata hijau menatap Minato yang menunduk lesu di sisi ranjang rumah sakitnya.

Baru dua hari Naruto–nama anak pertama mereka, lahir. Dan kini, Kushina masih terbaring lemah, dan makin lemah.

Sebuah permintaan maaf meluncur dari bibir Yondaime Hokage dan menggenggam tangan kanan istrinya, permintaan maaf kembali meluncur.

Senyum. Sebuah senyum terukir indah di wajah cantik wanita itu dan sebuah anggukan kecil.

Kushina merelakannya.

Ia menghela nafas. Ia harus melakukannya, demi rakyatnya, demi Konoha. Karena ia sang api.

**-x-x-x-**

Ia menghela nafas.

Lagi dan lagi.

Di tengah nafasnya yang memburu, ia menghela nafas untuk menenangkan dan memenangkan pertarungan ini.

Di gendongannya terdapat anak pertamanya yang sangat ia sayangi, harus ia korbankan untuk menjadi wadah penyegelan. Perjanjian dengan sang dewa kematian pun akan ia lakukan demi Konoha, demi masyarakat yang ia sayangi dan demi kehormatan sebuah gelar seorang pemimpin.

Ia menghela nafas.

Untuk terakhir kalinya, dan di saat yang sama Kyuubi pun tersegel dalam tubuh anaknya, refleksi lain dirinya.

**-x-x-x-**

Kushina menghela nafas.

Dengan berat.

Ia tahu kalau suaminya, pemimpin Konoha, api desa itu telah pergi. Dan kini, ia pun akan menyusulnya. Keadaan tubuhnya sudah hampir di ambang batas. Ingin sekali dia mendampingi suaminya dalam tiap pertarungan, ingin sekali.

Mata hijaunya menerawang, menatap langit-langit rumah sakit Konoha yang monoton.

Ia menghela nafas. Waktunya pergi. Sebuah permintaan maaf tersirat dalam pikirannya, sebuah permintaan maaf mewakili Minato dan dirinya ke pada Naruto karena tak bisa menemani Naruto sampai dewasa.

**-x-x-x-**

Minato biasanya menghela nafas saat lega, bingung, atau pun mencoba tenang. Itu kebiasaannya.

Tapi, sekarang ia tak bisa menjalani kebiasaannya. Kebiasaan itu hilang, saat ia tak kembali bernafas.

Ada kalanya, kamisama menyeimbangkan kesedihan dan kebahagiaan.

Ada kalanya, sang api akan padam.

**-x-x-x-**

**Fin**

**-x-x-x-**

(Listen to: Join Me – HIM)

(Word count: 761 words)

Oke, idenya saya dapet waktu bengong di teras rumah pas ujan-ujan di sore hari. Saat menyelami dalamnya lirik dalam lagu Join Me. Oh, dalemnya. *apasihgaje*

Oh, dan do'akan saya ya. Hari minggu ini, tanggal 16 Mei, saya ujian kenaikan sabuk Taekwondo. DX

Mohon do'anya!!

Nah, mind to review? Per favore?


End file.
